EUPHORIA
by Azy
Summary: An s/s with a totally different story line (no cards,characters are the same)Sakura and Syaoran have a bad start when running away from his past he manages to ruin Sakuras good day. They start off very tense but who knows.Is there a romance ahead?...(look
1. EUPHORIA:Chapter One:When You Lose One T...

EUPHORIA  
  
Chapter One: When You Lose One Thing, You...   
  
The world seemed to be shining today. I dont know, it was like every pain in the world, for one small second, was lifted off the girls shoulders. She felt like singing, she felt like laughing, and she felt like she knew, that NOTHING, could hit her down.  
  
"Move out of my way girl!"  
Sakura felt the harsh voice behind her place a steady and firm hand on her shoulder. Slowly she turned around to face the voice that was so obviously trying to ruin her bliss.  
"What are you on POT!?" the voice scowled, tightening his grip on her shoulder.  
"MOVE!"  
And with that he tossed her to the side.  
  
It was amazing how one tear of her sleeve, one lace come undone, and once crack of her chain could cause her whole day shatter right on top of her.  
Luckily, she landed on the fresh grass, but it was apparent that the damage had been done. Her sleeve was ripped, her books were sprawled all over the place, and her necklace was splintered and dead.  
Laying in the sea of books and broken pieces, she felt a tear slide down her face. The change was so quick, and the actions aligned. Something had gone terribly wrong in the seem of herself, and now, with all the threads abust, all she could do was cry.  
But then, for once, she noticed the set of school shoes standing infront of her. She hadn't taken any time to notice who the assailant was, and where he had gone after crushing her.  
On a stubbled knee and weak neck, she rose her head pathetically.  
Like any girl, Sakura had expected an awful looking person, one with rottening teeth, a musky smell, and cold hard eyes. Instead she found herself gazing up at someone who looked just as broken as she, and surprisingly just an innocent.  
He had brown hair which hung over his forehead,starry brown eyes that at the moment were looking teary, and from what she could see, his teeth were perfectly fine.  
"I-uh-I" the boy was stuttering and looking up and down. He held his hands out but she wasn't that sure if she should take them, he didn't look that steady and so far he hadn't proved himself that stable either.  
After tossing around a bit he bent down and enwrapped his arms around her. She then took that time to notice, he didn't smell that bad at all.  
Her feet dangled a little as he lifted her, and she was sure it was making it hard for him, but she was in much too much shock to work properly.  
"Oh god! Did I break your legs!?" He wimpered, holding the back of her knee.  
That was when she snapped out of it. Who was this person? What right did he have to push her aside, ruin her books, and wreck her good day?!  
With one small whip of her hand she wiped the tears off her cheeks and threw her fists to her sides.  
"I'm FINE!" Sakura screamed, backing away.  
Her tone was a little uneven, she sounded like she'd been crying, which was actually very expected since she had. Her lashes were darkened and her cheeks stained. If he hadn't looked so god damn gentle she would've hit him.  
He stood there in silence, arms open and frozen she has he had been when she tore away.  
"I-"  
His mouth was moving but nothing came out. As far as she was concerned, he looked just as pertrified as her.  
Just as she began to question the idea of leaping on him in total love, he ran away, or rather sprinted away.  
"My god....he just....first he...and THEN he...and he has the NERVE to..."  
She fell to the ground and began the long task of finding all her books and broken peices.  
Feeling through the grass she searched for the star of her necklace, she knew that hadn't shattered, it was the only peice sturdy enough.  
Finally giving up, she sat on her legs and wiped the moisture the grass had left on her hands.  
"they must've sprinklered the place this morning."  
She hopped up, much more exilerated and lifted then before. Even if she hadn't found her star, she had found her sanity. She was going to forget about this boy, she would go on with her day just as she was before, not a care in the world........of course, that would've been alot better if the whole park weren't starring at her.  
Two boys on their last year walked by her and smirked, "That time of Month is it?" one remarked rudely, chuckling to the other and giving her that look she figured all senoirs learned at the beginning of the year.  
Quickly Sakura looked down to see blood smeared across her dress.  
Her eyes must of buldged out of her sockets as she searched for an answer.  
Looking a head finally it all, or as much as she could take, came together. The drips of blood leading down the long brick road all pointed in one direction.  
"The BOY!"  
  
Continued On Chapter Two: To Gain Another...........  
  
oooooooohhhhhhhhh jeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssuuuuuuusssssss......  
that was really corny right? I mean, i want you all to know that lately (this past year) i've been having a very hard time writing, so be nice when you review.......and you WILL review! REVIEW RIGHT NOW!  
p.s.  
There are no cards in here, its a totally different story line............i think 


	2. EUPHORIA:CHAPTER TWO: TO GAIN ANOTHER

EUPHORIA  
  
Chapter Two: To Gain Another...  
  
Class Room 15B, Third floor, Softmores section. Sakura had been entering that room for the past 5 months, it was a part of her daily routine. Greet Madison, say hello to the teacher, find some where to sit, and avoid Mei-lins crowd (In this one, Mei-Lin is a major, i repeat MAJOR bitch).  
"Hey Sakura!" Madison hollered from across the class.  
"Hey Madison"   
Madison had been Sakuras best friend since they were about 9 or 10, she had always been there and always helped solve a problem. You know that saying, 'Through Thick and Through Thin'? Well that basically described Madison (What I really mean is, Madison used to be chunky)(Oh my fun little world!). All in all, Sakura and Madison were meant for eachother. They Clicked, they came together, and even if Sakura was more perky or rambuncous or immature, Madison was there to even it out.  
"Hello Sakura, hello Madison." Mr.Hishome hummed, tossing his books to one side and unraveling his jacket to another.  
Mr.Hishome was the coolest teacher in the world. He was sort of like a second father to Sakura, he made her freshmen year a whole lot easier.   
She smiled gleefully and waved her hand high in the air.  
"Hey, why's your sleeve ripped?" Madison enquired, tugging at the ripped peices of cloth hanging off of her cheerful friends blouse.  
Sakura's hand quickly exited from its position in the air.  
8:34 am-Blissnessness deminished.  
"There was boy" she slammed her books down hard on her desk, a form of thinking I guess. She really didn't know whether or not to hate him, I mean, for all she knew he could be dead by now.  
"Did he attack you?!" The worried girl screamed, nearly jumping out of her seat with concern.  
Sakura shook her head, it wasnt a no, but it wasn't a yes, it was so questionable what had happened, and worst of all, she couldnt figure out why this one boy and his one action, one life, was having such an effect on her.  
"He pushed me aside, and then got all scared and freaky when I started to cry,"   
Madison cocked her head slowly, "What do you mean FREAKY?"  
"He helped me up, and then he got all worried about me being hurt, and then he ran off."  
Maybe the whole story would make more sense to Madison, she was her best friend, the girl could work wonders with the worlds simple problems.  
"Sounds like a jackass to me."  
Maybe not  
Sakura shook her head furiously, "No madison, he was bleeding..."  
"Hey Girls, look what the road kill dragged in!"  
Sakura knew that voice, it was the very essence of annoying, it was the queen of the damned, the bitchiest girl in the school,  
"Hello Mei-Lin."  
The girl looked Sakura up and down, "I see your looking perticularly dirty today! Blood on skirt, ripped shirt, did somebody go shopping!?"  
There was a long echo of high pitched laughter and then some sort of snort.  
Mei-Lin tossed her hair back behind her ear and grinned, grinning was never good when it came to Mei-Lin. She dodged her hand up, "Ooh! Sensei! SENSEI! SAKURA AND LAURA AND GABBIE AND RISHI AND I ARE GONNA GO TO THE BATHROOM! KAY?!" she giggled tugging the Avalon girl (reluctantly) through the door.  
Madison scurried to follow.  
"SAKURA! WAIT UP!"  
Mei-lin rolled her eyes and shoved Sakura infront of her.  
"Okay trash... i've decided that you are MUCH to calm and MUCH too boring!"  
She looked back an shot a smile at the awaiting crew.  
"So, I think you should be more daring!" she tightened her grip on the innocent girl and let out a small chuckle.  
"But no one can change so quickly..."  
With a hard push Mei-lin shoved Sakura into the boys bath room,  
"SO I'LL GIVE YOU A LIL PUSH!"  
Laughing, which could be mistaken for screaming followed down the hall, fading away with each locker.  
. . .  
"You.....Why are you in here?!"  
Sakura moaned a bit and traced the voice back to a face.  
".........w-wha?"  
She couldn't seem to focus on all the peoiple running around. Finally after rubbing her head and blinking a whole lot, the figure managed to become a boy.  
"YOU!"  
The boy from the park was there....infront of her.....standing there. .......with a bandage all along his stomach.  
Sakura jumped up as well as she could and tried to hold a steady finger accusingly at the boy.  
"YOUR BLEEDING! HOW DARE YOU!"  
Quickly she pulled a paper towl from the rolls and started to wet and pat his too hurt arm.  
"DAMN DAMN DAMN! NOW I HAVE TO HELP YOU!"  
The boy jerked away, "GET OFFA ME!"   
He blushed a bit and struggled to put on his shirt, "YOU AINT SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE!"After finishing the buttoning up process, he looked away, "your a GIRL."  
Sakura tok a step forward. She felt an awful urge of concern for this boy. Even if he had pushed her and hurt her and managed to be quite rude, he still had something unmistakenly kind sheathing through his eyes.  
"Please, tell me, why are you hurt?"  
The boy backed away quickly, making his way to sink corner without even knowing it.  
"W-Why should I tell you!? I dont' even know you!" he stuttered out, gripping the edge of the ledge with pure delightful paranoia.  
Sakura took a step back and smiled. She was great at smiling, it was one of her best features and she loved doing it. As cheerful as you could expect from someone in her postition, she reached out and offered a hand shake.  
"Hello! MY name is Sakura!"  
The boy got something from her, a happiness, a euphoria glistening off of her. He wasnt saying that she was hope or anything, his life had been bashed too far in to be repaired...no, he just felt like she might be an escape from the world he was forced to live in.  
Hestitating, he reach out just as she had done, "Li"   
  
Continued chapter three......  
  
baga baga baga......i feel very bad......this is SOOOOOO crappy.....................................BAAAAAGAAA!!!!!  
  
oh well, my second chapters always are (and my third and my fourth) 


End file.
